Protecting an Innocent
by Auther of the Earth
Summary: Sue, now 8 months pregnant, is living alone, has nightmares about Carrie White only for the girl to appear at her door. How can Carrie be alive and why has she come to Sue? Requested by 93MANIAC so checkout their stories. Girl on girl love.
1. Painful Past

**Yo new story time and this is requested from 93MANIA. Now this will have mild-language, blood, child birth, and girlxgirl love. Not you cup of tea then leaf (see what i did there :3). Anyway on with the show.  
**

_The first thing Sue saw was Carrie's smiling face as she stood on the stage next to Tommy, both blissful unaware of what was to come next. The next thing was the blood that fell from the rafters onto the pair, following the video from that day in the shower room, everyone but me and the teachers laughing, and the bucket killing Tommy, then hell happened. The doors and windows slammed shut, trapping Sue outside. She had a front row seat at the chaos and was helpless to stop it. Her friends, classmates, and teachers all screamed and cried as Carrie killed them. The whole ordeal lasted a few minutes, but felt like hours. The walls were on fire, the floor littered with bodies and blood and Carrie floated in the middle, staring at Sue before opening the door and pulling Sue to her. The once shy outcast that Sue wanted to help was gone and replaced with a blank emotionless monster._

"_Do you still want to help me Sue?" Carrie asked Sue as she felt her throat starting to tighten. "Am I still your friend?" Sue fought against the invisible force around her neck weakly as she felt her head become lighter and darkness flooded her vision._

**X~X~X**

**January 4, 2014**

Sue shoot up in her bed sweating and gasping, her hand instantly going to check her neck. After calming down she placed her hand on her swollen stomach and felt a kick. Her baby girl was awake now to. Walking into her bathroom Sue turned on the sink and splashed some cold water in her face in took a look in the mirror.

Even though she was scared about her pregnancy, now she couldn't be happier. Sue's stomach was now holding her unborn daughter, hers and Tommy's. A frown spread across her face at the memory of the worst day of her life. Losing Tommy and Carrie was so bad, but the fact that there was nothing she could have done to save them hurt even worse. After that it only got worse. The police, not able to believe what the survivors said, called it an open-and-shut case of 'mass murder and suicide', even after both Sue and Rita tried to defend Carrie's name.

Speaking of Rita, Sue had a lot to thank the woman for all she's done for her. After the investigation, Sue told her parents that she was with child and there reaction wasn't what she expected. They were furious that she allowed this to happen and with a boy they didn't like in the first place. After a serious of heated arguments between them she was left with two choices. Lose her child or lose her home. Needless to say Sue made the right choice, thinking that if she did do it she'd be betraying Tommy and Carrie, since it was Tommy's baby to and Carrie died for them to live. Soon after Sue when to her former gym teacher for help, who helped her without a second thought. The school boarded gave Rita a large sum for her pain and suffering, but she told her that it was hush money from the whole incident. Rita left Sue stay with her for a couple of months before Sue found an apartment and a job at the phone company, which she was now on maturity leave from, to live on her own. While she enjoyed her time with Rita, she needed to be away from those that remind her of everyone she lost.

So here she was, 8 months later and she was starting to have nightmares about Carrie White again. "I'm so sorry Carrie. So sorry." Sue said near tears. "I wish none of it even happened. I wish I could have saved you. I wish you were still alive so I could tell you how sorry I am." Sue, now letting her tear fall freely, sat on her toilet and cried.

**X~X~X**

Walking down the dark empty streets, and hooded figure in jeans and worn out sneakers walked down the sidewalk. The person made sure that no one say their face, for fear that someone might recognize them. Not that anyone could stop them, but the person needed to be sneaky for just a little while longer. "I'm almost there." Stopping to look at the apartment building, the person walked in and road the elevator towards their destination.

After a short ride the person walk down the hall of the well-kept building and stopped in front of the door of their target. Removing the hood and letting long strawberry blond hair fall down a very feminine body, the girl, took a deep breathe to steel her nerves before knocking.

**X~X~X**

Sue was startled by a knock on her door. Walking into the living room she looked at her clock and saw it was 3:47 in the morning. "Who could that be this early?" Sue asked herself. Feeling that it could be a robber or something, Sue wearily walked over to the baseball bat she kept for such an emergency. Walking with the bat raised Sue reached the door. "Who's there?" Sue tried to hide the fear in her voice as best she could. There was no response, just another knock. Growing bold Sue looked there the peephole and instantly her fear was replaced with a flurry of emotions. "No it can't be." Sue quickly unlocked her door and slowly opened it to see the very last person she expected to see. The only thing that broke the silence was the bat hitting the floor. Sue stood frozen in place as she took in what she was seeing. The girl looked like she had been on living on the streets, her clothes were dirty and ripped, her hair and face just as filthy, but none of that matter, just the person in front of her.

"C-Carrie?" Sue's hand when to her month as a fresh set of tears welled in her eyes. Somehow, someway, Carrie White was alive.

**Okay done for now but I'd like your opinions on this so far. See ya soon.**


	2. All's Well That Ends Wells

**Hey sorry for the delay this chapter was a pain to kickoff but I got it done. Hope you all enjoy.**

**I don't own Carrie just this fanfic.**

"C-Carrie?" Sue was dumbstruck while standing in the doorway with Carrie staring at her with just as much shook.

"H-hi Sue." Her voice was the same. Her hair was messy and blond as ever. Her timid and shy stance from last year was flawless. There was no doubt that this is Carrie White. Sue left the girl in and closes the door. After sitting down on the couch an awkward silence fill the room. Sue didn't know what to say or how to start a conversation with the girl she thought was dead, but then she thought of something that needed to be asked.

"How the hell are you alive Carrie? I was there when your house fell. I was at your funeral. For God's sake I saw your body." Sue said on the verge of tears. Carrie looked down as her hands gripped the ends of her hoodie and tried to compose herself before answering.

"I wasn't dead Sue, well not really. It was like a coma or something that my powers put me in. But I woke up after I was buried and broke out of my grave, but that doesn't matter now Sue." Carrie suddenly rose up and looked as scared as any day in school. "W-we can't stay here it's not safe for you Sue. You and the baby are in danger." Carrie looked out the window then backed away from it and started looking around the room panicked.

Sue rushed to Carrie and grabbed her shoulders gently to get her to calm down. "Hang on Carrie, what do you mean it's not safe here? Safe far who?" Sue looked into Carrie's eye and saw the same look she had whenever Chris was around.

"Mama's church. They found me after I woke up and they think I'm the daughter of Satan. They want to sacrifice me to God to save my soul, but they aren't a real church or anything like that Sue. They are evil and I think they are coming for you to."

"But why come for me and how did you escape from them?" Just as Carrie was about to answer there was a knock at the door.

"Excuse me I'm looking for my daughter. We had a fight and she ran off into this complex and I'm starting to worry." The voice was obviously male, but from what Sue could tell, didn't sound full of concern.

"Sorry haven't seen anyone sir." Sue said through the door. Not a second later her door was kicked open and a man walked through. He was middle-aged and bald, wearing trucker cloths. Before anything else happened, Carrie used her power to fling the man back outside to the wall, knocking him unconscious. Turning to Sue, she grabbed her hand and ran out the house with the pregnant girl in tow.

**X~X~X**

After running down three blocks Sue had to stop and rest. Being pregnant didn't help with the already stressful night she was having. Standing in a nearby alley the two blonds caught their breathe for a second. "Carrie what the hell was that? Who was that guy?" Sue asked in between breathes.

"He was one of Mama's church members, Mr. Wells I think, he was here for me and your baby Sue." Sue stood up, having recovered, and asked.

"What. Why?" Carrie looked around the corner and checked if the coast was clear. Once satisfied, the blonds started walking down the moonlit streets.

"When we were at my house after…after the prom and Chris and I felt your baby inside you. I accidentally put some of my power in you and I think it was carried over to your baby." Sue thought that her day couldn't get any more worse, but she thought back to that night. Carrie did push her out of harm's way, but how could she have the same powers as her and not know it. "I did some research and found that my grandmother had it and passed it down to Mama, but it always skips a generation so she didn't get it, I did. Which would explain how you haven't known."

Sue stopped and turned Carrie to her. "So are you telling me that my child is going to have to same powers as you?" Sue asked with her voice slightly raised her voice causing Carrie to flinch. Sue saw this and immediately felt bad. None of this was Carrie's fault.

Not the prom, her baby's situation, or these crazed people after them. Sue was mad that this was happening to her, but she was still happy that Carrie was alive and well. "I'm not mad at you Carrie it's just this whole thing is happening to fast and I'm a little overwhelmed." Sue then smiled warmly at Carrie. "But I am glad you're okay and alive Carrie." The pair continued to walk down the street when a motel came in sight.

"Come on Sue I have a room here." Sue nodded as Carrie led them to her motel room. It was like any other motel room, but with one bed. "Um I think you should have the bed and I'll-"

"No need for that Carrie. There's plenty of space for us both." Carrie blushed and went to the bathroom while Sue got comfortable on the bed. Once Carrie came back in her pajamas, her and Sue talked about all that's happened in the past 8 months. Carrie had been running and hiding from this cult, while Sue was being thrown out from home. Sue told her how she visited her grave often but never noticed that it was disturbed in anyway.

"Well after I got out of the coffin I filled the hole back up so that no one would get suspicious."

"That's really smart Carrie you even fooled me. So what do we do now?" Carrie thought for a bit before answering. "I think we should leave Maine and go somewhere else."

Sue let the words sink in as she too thought about it. It was true that she was pretty much alone now, but what about the people after them. She couldn't go to the police, not with Carrie being technically dead and all. "You might be right Carrie but let's get some sleep first then decide in the morning." As they got ready Sue stripped off her pants and shirt and go in bed while Carrie slipped onto her side, facing the wall. Sue shrugged and closed her eyes and let sleep take her.

**X~X~X**

Inside a bedroom lay a woman in her 40's. She was sleeping peacefully when her phone started to ring. She woke up and reached for the annoying device, answering it without checking the caller I.D.

"This had better be important to wake me." Even tried the venom in her voice was clear as the moon tonight.

"Sorry to wake you ma'am, but I have an update on the Snell girl." A man said.

The woman knew the man was Wells, who was sent out earlier today to find Sue Snell after he failed to find Carrie White after her escape. "I hope your calling to tell me you have her Wells."

"Um well no she escaped with the help of Carrie White who knocked me out." Wells could feel the anger through the phone.

"Are you telling me that you can't even catch a pregnant girl? Mr. Wells you do know the price for failing twice do you not." There was silence before he said yes. "Then may you find God's forgiveness in the afterlife." With that the woman hung out the call knowing what would happen to Mr. Wells any second now. She then dialed another number and called her second-in-command. After a while the call connected.

"Yes ma'am."

"Roy this is urgent. Wells has failed us and is with God now." She paused to let it sink in. "But he did lead us to both Ms. Snell and that devil's whore Carrie. I want you to use any means necessarily to find them. You can begin tomorrow morning."

"Yes ma'am but what about Wells. The police with likely find his body soon how should we deal with that."

"Don't worry. If he did as instructed, then they will see it as another suicide." The woman than ended the call and looked out her window and smiled. "Soon we will end Satan's cured bloodline once and for all."


	3. Sharing Feelings

Sue woke up and felt a weight on her chest, glancing down she saw a sleeping Carrie with her arm over her belly. Sue smiled and thought about all that had happened last night. She was happy that Carrie was alive but now she was caught up in some dangerous scheme involving her, Carrie, and her baby. 'My baby.' Sue thoughts drifted to just what she was suppose to do now. Her main focus was her child; could she really endanger it just to help Carrie with whatever mess she's in? Carefully Sue moved Carrie's arm from around her belly, when Carrie started to mutter in her sleep, causing Sue to stop moving.

"Mm Sue…sorry Sue… so sorry." The young girl then snuggled into the older girl more. Sue's then felt bad. Here she was thinking of abandoning Carrie again when she has been thru God know what and risked her own life to warn Sue; only for her to think of leaving Carrie alone to face whatever this cult wants her for. 'I can't do that to her. Plus it seems like these people will just come after me for my baby.' Sue leaned her head back and continued her deep thought debate while Carrie slowly awoke underneath her.

Once she opened her eyes it was clear that she wasn't in the same spot that she fell asleep in last night. Looking at where her head rested, she blushed as her face was inches from Sue's breast. Carrie shot up from the bed and ended up falling on the floor. Sue leaned over edge and asked. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yes I'm fine just um had a bad dream that's all." It was a total lie.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Um n-no not right now at least."

"Okay so what do we do now? I mean aren't those people going to come after us?" Carrie didn't say anything because she didn't think this far ahead. Her plan was to save Sue and her baby, nothing else mattered. Sue saw this in the girl blank expression.

"Maybe we can go to the police or the FBI. I bet they could help us?" Carrie suggested.

"Maybe but they would probably arrest you too after what happened." Carrie knew Sue was talking about the prom incident when she lost control of her powers and killed all those people. That night still haunts her and causes her pain to remember it. Sue saw the girl shiver and knew she was on the verge of tears. She reached over and pulled her into a soothing hug to calm her down. "Hey it's okay Carrie. It wasn't your fault, it was Chris'."

They sat there on the bed for what felt like hours until Carrie stopped crying. "I'm sorry Sue. I only cause bad things to happen to people. Mama was right; I am a monster."

Sue pulled back enough to look at Carrie in the eye. "Carrie you are not a monster. Your kind, sweet, gentle, and the most innocent person I know. Your Mama, Chris, the kids from school, and this stupid cult are the real monsters. Even me. But not you, never you okay."

"Okay." Carrie said as she sniffed. With that the girl showered and got dressed before heading out. Sue needed to use an ATM to get them something to eat. Thankfully Rita left her a thousand dollars each month for emergencies. Sue thought about calling Rita, but decided against it not wanting to endanger the former teacher. The girl stopped by a local diner and ordered breakfast.

**X~X~X**

Roy stopped his truck in the motel parking lot. He and a woman with long blond hair walked into the main office where a gruff looking man sat watching TV. "Excuse me sir."

The motel clerk looked up. "Yeah how long you need a room for. An hour is $40. A day is $120 cash only."

The woman spoke next. "You misunderstand sir we are here looking for someone. A young girl may have come here recently with another girl who is pregnant. They are our daughters and we just want to bring them back home."

"Look lady I can't give out information about our customers to anyone now can I? Now if I were properly motivated then maybe I could help you out." He rubbed his fingers together to send a silent message to the couple. Without hesitation Roy placed a few hundred dollars on the counter. The clerk smiled as he grabbed the money. "They were here but left an hour ago down the street, their room number is 4. I can't give you the key but you can wait for them to return."

"Thank you for your help." Roy said as they walked out the door. "So where do we go now or do we just wait for them to come back?"

The woman smiled. "The nearest place to eat is where I would go in their shoes. You stay here in case they come back." With that she started walking to a diner a few blocks down the road.

**X~X~X**

After eating, Carrie and Sue walked down the street back towards the motel. "Hey Sue can I ask you something?" Carrie asked meekly.

"Sure what's up?"

Carrie stopped walking which caused Sue to stop as well. "Do you miss him? Tommy I mean."

Sue was caught off guard and at a loss for words. She did miss Tommy very deeply. Even if he was a bit silly at times, he was always there for her when she needed him most. "Yes I do miss him a lot. I wish he was here to help me with all this, but I know he is watching over me."

"Do-do you hate me for getting him killed?" Carrie asked again but more fearfully this time.

"What! Carrie you didn't do anything wrong remember."

"I know but he was your boyfriend and he asked me to the prom instead of you. Aren't you made about that even a little?"

"No because I asked him to take you to prom Carrie." The younger blond looked shocked to say the least. "Okay maybe I should explain. After the locker room incident and me ending my friendship with Chris, I asked Tommy to take you to prom as a way to make amends for what I've done. Plus it was worth it to see you I your prom dress. You looked so beautiful."

Carrie was relieved that Sue did blame her for what happened to Tommy, but happy more so because she called her beautiful. "You really mean it?"

Sue smiled and hugged Carrie. "Of course I do." The girl turned to start walking but Carrie stopped again, this time out of fear. "Carrie what's wrong?" Sue followed Carrie's gaze to a woman standing a few feet from them. She was an older lady, with long blond hair, lighter than hers or Carrie's. She was wearing a long gown that one would were to Sunday church. She had a big purse over her shoulder and a gun in her hand next to it, hidden from the view of anyone walking or driving by.

"Carrie dear you know how bad it is to run away. The streets are no place for a child like you." Sue was stuck with fear from this woman as she advanced towards them. "Now be a good girl and do what you're told and your friend won't be hurt." As she said this, a black van pulled beside them and three men jumped out and shoved the girls in before they could act. Sue sat against the wall of the van while holding a terrified Carrie in her arms. Whoever this woman is Sue already hated her for whatever she's done to make Carrie this way.


	4. Welcome to Your New Hell

Once the van started driving down the road the woman turned to look at the girls from the passenger seat. "Sedate them." She said with malice and hatred. One of the men grabbed a brown bottle and a rag, then dumped some of it on the rag before the other pulled Carrie away from Sue. The younger blond gave a short yell as the rag was shoved into her face, one second later her body fell lifelessly next to Sue. Sue pulled her up to examine her, luckily she was still breathing.

"Carrie! What did you do to her?" The man said nothing as he tried to grab Sue's flailing arms as she tried to fight back in vain. Soon she too was drugged and drifting into unconsciousness.

**X~X~X**

_Sue found herself in a Carrie's old home, but this time it wasn't being crushed by falling stones. She heard a noise come from upstairs followed by a baby crying. Sue walked up the stairs and to the room were the crying originated from. Sue opened the door and saw a blond woman in a long cream colored gown, hovering over a baby crib with a large knife in hand. Sue rush over and pushed the woman down before the unthinkable could happen. Sue than looked into the crib to see only a blanket and toys, but no baby._

"_Where is it?" She turned to the woman who was now standing with her back to Sue. "What have you done to the baby?!" Sue turn the woman around to see it was herself. Sue backed away from her doppelganger with a look of pure fear._

"_You killed her." It simply said as its midsection started to bled. "You killed her." It repeated as more blood stained her gown. "YOU KILLED HER!"_

**X~X~X**

Sue bolted upright with a shriek. She was breathing heavily as she tried to calm herself down from her nightmare. "Sue?" Turning her head she saw Carrie kneeling next to her with a look of concern and worry. "Y-you were moving and talking in your sleep and I thought that something was wrong. Are you okay?" Sue was still shaken by the dream she just endured, but gave Carrie a soft smile to keep her from worrying anymore about her.

"I'm fine Carrie it was just a bad dream." Only now did Sue look around the room they were in. It was dark and small, a big metal door and a light bulb overhead were the only things insight. Sue got off the ground with Carrie's help and inspected the door. There was no knob or handle on their side and no other way to open it that she could see. "Where are we? The last thing I remember was them taking and drugging us."

Carrie looked at the floor as she answered. "Th-this is there church. It's were they brought me last time." Carrie looked up into Sue's eyes while her own were wet with unshed tears. "I'm so sorry Sue. If I hadn't of came to you and just stayed here then maybe…maybe they wouldn't heave came for you to." Before anything else was said, the door opened and two men came and grabbed Carrie. "No stop it please!" The young blond tried to push the men away with her powers, but couldn't for some reason which scared her even more.

"Shut up!" One of the men slapped Carrie across the face. "Or do you want her to take your place." This cause Carrie to go silent while Sue yelled and screamed for them to stop. As they took Carrie away, the same woman from before walked into the room. She looked to be in her 40's with long blond hair and wore a church dress and a cross emblem on upper right of the dress. The most surprising thing however was that Sue was sure she had seen her from somewhere before.

"Ms. Snell I'd like to thank you for helping us reclaim Carrie. She is a tricky one and has been evading us for quite some time now." Sue balled her fist and want nothing more than to hit this bitch and save Carrie. 'But what good would I be in my condition.' She thought bitterly.

"What the hell to you want from Carrie you crazy psycho!" The woman frowned at Sue's outburst.

"I'd watch what I'd say if you care for your life, your child's, or Carrie's Ms. Snell." She said in a tone that made the threat sound like a promise. "As for what I want well it's quite simply really. That girl has become a vessel for Satan and with be corrupted if she isn't cleansed. We have spent the past couple of months looking for her and gathering everything we need for the ritual to work properly, but we recently learned that some of her evil spilled into you." Sue remembered that Carrie said the same thing during their stay at the motel.

"Just because she has those powers does make her evil!"

"Your boyfriend, friends, and classmates would disagree with you." Sue grew angrier at the memory of Black Prom.

"That wasn't her fault Chris and Billy pushed her too far and she had nothing with Tommy's death."

"But she did not just kill them. She killed everyone. Even her own mother. And while Margaret should have killed her when she gave birth to her, she did manage to tell us about her before she died. So now the task of doing God's work falls to us to banish the evil from you both. Luckily for you we must wait until the child is born to cleanse it as well." Just then the men brought back Carrie and threw her to the floor next to Sue, who kneeled down next to her friend to see if she was okay. Carrie's eyes were glazed over and she seemed to be under the influence of something. "Don't worry she's still alive just under heavily sedation to keep her powers under control." The woman turned to walk away as Sue shouted at her.

"What gives you the right to do this to her?"

The woman turned her head slightly and smiled. "Because I'm her aunt. Janet White. And I only want to save my niece." With that Janet and the other men walked out the room and locked it behind them. Leaving Sue with a barely conscious Carrie.

"S-Sue." Carrie said softly.

Sue lowered her face to hear Carrie more clearly. "I'm here Carrie don't worry I've got you."

Carrie place her hand on Sue's cheek and smiled warmly at her. Not sense she was crowned prom queen has Carrie smiled like that. "Thank you Sue for everything." Though she was drugged, Carrie was about to lean up and kiss Sue on the lips. It only lasted briefly before Carrie pulled away and fell asleep. Sue was shocked by what just happened and just stared at the sleeping girl in her lap.


	5. Winners Don't Join Cults

**Sorry guys for the wait. My laptop's is sick so it's in Best Buy Hospital, so now I have to go to my local library which sucks. So the updates will take me longer, but thankfully I'll get my laptop fixed by new years. As always Fav, Follow, and Review.  
**

As night fell on the not quite abandoned church, Janet stood at an alter in front of her congregation. There were twenty-five members, including Janet herself, in the cult. "Take heed everyone, for we have recaptured the demon Carrie and her latest victim." The room erupted in shouts of joy at the news. "Yes for soon we shall do what God has commanded and purge the evil from their souls!" Most started to murmur to each other.

"Why must we wait to kill the demons?" One woman asked.

"Yeah, if we have the here now then let's kill the demons!" A man shouted, to which others agreed with.

"I know that you all wish this evil was gone now. I do as well." This seemed to get the group to quiet down. "But the evil inside Carrie has spread to another, a woman who is with child." Some gasped while others cried out in fury. "So in order to save them both we must wait until the child is born. Then they will all be saved by God's holiness." The room was again filled with shouts of joy at Janet's speech.

**X~X~X**

Throughout the whole speech, Sue heard just how crazy the woman and her group truly was. The room she and Carrie were currently in was close enough to them that she could hear everything. "We have to get out of here." Sue looked around for something, anything, which would free them. Unfortunately the room contained nothing helpful and the door was too large and thick. Sue sat down and started to cry, when Carrie wrapped her arms around her. Sue looked over to see the younger blond was still in her drug induced high, but that didn't stop her from comforting the older blond. They stayed like this until the fell asleep.

Sometime later, Sue awoke to a noise that stirred her from her sleep. Carrie was panting and looked winded as she faced the door. Sue got of the ground and called out to Carrie. She turned to her only to focus back on the original task. "Carrie what are you doing?"

Carrie tensed up for a while and then collapsed, causing Sue to rush to check and see if her friend was okay. Carrie was out of breath and had a nose bleed. "I wa-was…trying to…open the door…but it's too much." Sue looked at the door and saw that it wasn't even scratched or dented. Whatever it was made from most be something heavy. "If we don't…get out…then they will kill you."

"We'll find a way out Carrie for **both** of us. There is no way I'm going to leave you behind. I promise." Carrie gave a soft smile, thankfully that Sue cared so much about her. 'She is so kind and compassionate and beautiful and.' Carrie snapped out of her thoughts as she felt her cheeks heat up and flush. Sue noticed this and decided to ask her able it. "Carrie is there something you was to tell? About before we fell asleep."

Carrie knew what Sue meant, but had hoped that she only dreamt it. "WH-what do you mean?"

Sue bit her lip, suddenly unsure of how to say it so, with a deep breath, she decided to just be upfront. "Well I wanted to tell you tha-." Before Sue could finish, the door opened. In came three men. One grabbed Carrie, while another injected her with another tranquilizer and the three held Sue back. After the drugs where in her system the men dropped Carrie and brought in a mattress and sat it in the corner of the room. As they left, Janet walked in and Sue glared daggers at her.

"Oh such hateful eyes could only belong to someone possessed by Satan." The smile she wear anger Sue even more. Janet turned to left and the man holding Sue dragged her along out the cell. Sue looked back at Carrie but the man forced her to keep moving. As they walked down the hallway, Sue was led into a room that had a table like one she was in whenever she went to her check-ups for the baby. "This room belongs to Dr. Maggie Flint, a physician and member of our church. She will be examining you until it is time." Sue knew what the crazed woman meant by this and couldn't stop the felling of dread that washed over her.

Just then, the doctor came into the room. She looked to be in her thirties will black hair in a bun and wore a brown blouse and a burgundy skirt will brown heels. The man pushed Sue on to the table and secured her feet in place before moving to hold her arms down so that she couldn't fight back. Dr. Flint then pull down Sue pants and panties and began her examination. It didn't help Sue that Janet was standing there watching everything, watching her squirm and try to close her legs.

After that, Sue was taken back to her cell. The doctor said that it wouldn't be long until she was ready, a few weeks and she'd be bringing her baby into the world. 'Only to have it taken away.' Sue thought bitterly. The guards had gave them some food and water, which was good, but they had to eat. As Sue fed a dazed Carrie next to her, she took this as an opportunity to talk to her.

"Carrie?" The girl looked at her friend with a smile. "Why did you kiss me?" Carrie giggled and blushed as she leaned her head on Sue's shoulder.

"Because I like Sue silly, but don't tell Mama because then she'll get mad." Carrie shh'd her and put her a finger on Sue's lips while still giggling. "Hey you look familiar, do I know you?" Carrie then stared at Sue for a bit then her eyes lit up as if she now realized who Sue was. "I know now your Ms. Desjardin!" Sue just chuckled.

Sue put on her best Ms. Desjardin impression and talked to Carrie. "Yes Carrie it's me now could you finish telling me about you and Sue."

"Okay but don't tell Sue okay?"

"I promise sweetie."

Carrie laid her head on Sue's lap. "Sue is a good person. After the shower room, she told me she was sorry for it and became my friend." Sue felt a string of guilt at the memory. "We'd talk about anything and laugh at everything, she even got Chris to leave me alone. And when the dance came, she got sick and couldn't go, but she told Tommy to take me instead. I was glad but I wanted to go with Sue instead."

Sue never knew Carrie felt like this so she asked. "Why is that Carrie?"

"Because I like her a lot Ms. Desjardin." Carrie was tracing light circles on Sue's thigh. "She is so cool and kind and funny and she's not a bad person. I wish that I could tell her how I feel, but I think she'll hate me or think I'm weird if I do." Sue felt her heart beating rapidly in her chest. Here Carrie was, in a lucid state, telling Sue her true feeling for her and suddenly a lot of things started to make since. All the times she'd blush or stutter in her presence, how she would always seem to smile brighter when they hung out together, and the night they spent in the hotel, not to the kiss.

"You love her don't you Carrie?" Sue talked normal and sounded also hopeful.

Carrie rolled over with a warm smile. "Yeah Ms. Desjardin I do." Carrie paused and squinted her eyes. "You look funny Ms. Desjardin. Almost like Sue." Before Carrie could put two and two together, Sue leaned down and kissed her passionately, and this time it last longer.


	6. The Beginning of The End

**Hi Happy Holidays and New Year. Sorry I'm late but I'm here now so hope that's good enough. Now this chapter will have a child-birth scene and I'm going to try my best to get it right. (You know being a man and all I'm kind of clueless about this stuff.) So bare with me please. Also there maybe a few errors here and there and I apologize for that. Had to write it on my phone and library computers haven't been updated since 2007.  
**

In her drugged out mind, Carrie was confused as to why Ms. Desjardin was kissing her. She had always thought of the teacher as a motherly-figure and now she had her lips pressed against her own. As her mind tried to figure this out, she noticed that her favorite teacher was starting to look more and more like Sue, a thought that made her blush and kiss back. Once Sue pulled back she saw Carrie's cheeks were flushed and her eyes no longer looked gazed over. "S-sue?" Carrie touched her lips as a smile spread across her face. "D-did you... we just-?" Sue started to think that maybe she made a mistake when Carrie kissed her again.

The girls simply sat there, in their embrace, the rest of the world completely forgotten. Stopping only to catch their breathe, Sue rested her forehead on Carrie's while staring into her eyes. "I can't believe it." Carrie said breathlessly. "I... you... we." Sue giggled at the younger blonds embarrassment and blush. "I don't understand, why did you kiss me?"

Sue smiled and cupped Carrie's cheek with one hand and held her hand with the other. "Well cause I guess that I have liked you for a while, but I didn't want to admit or anything. So I tried to ignore you, then date Tommy, even be mean to you, but I couldn't not truly forget how I felt. So I asked Tommy to take you to the the prom when I would have loved to take you instead or tell you how I felt, but I was to scared." Sue rubbed Carrie's cheek and the girl melted into the warmth. "Then you came back and I thought that I might get another chance. While you were drugged you kind of talked in your sleep and told me how you felt." Carrie looked panicked and embarrassed that her secret was relieved to Sue so easily. "It's okay Carrie."

"It is?"

"Yeah cause like I said I feel they same way about you." Sue kissed her cheek and hugged her closely.

Carrie closed her eyes and let out a content sigh. "So um what happens now? I mean what do we do?" Sue laid on her back on the bed and motioned for Carrie to lay next to which she did.

"Now me and my girlfriend are going to get some sleep and then think of a way to escape." Carrie was sure her face was completely red with all the blood that she felt going to her face, but soon drifted off to sleep with Sue holding her.

**X~X~X**

Over the next couple of days a plan was formed by Sue. Carrie seemed to be forming a tolerance to the drugs they used on her, likely because of her powers making her have to fake being under the influence so they wouldn't get suspicious. During the next time they brought Sue in for her checkup, Carrie would break out of her cell and make her way to Sue, along the way she'd knock out as many guards as possible. Once together they'd then steal a car a drive off as far as they could and keep going from there.

There was only one problem.

Sue felt her water break then pain as her baby signaled it's arrival. Sue cried out as the baby started to move inside her. Carrie sat her down on the the bed and tried to comfort her, but she had now idea what she was doing. Second later two men opened the door to see what the noise was. As they entered, Carrie pushed them back with her powers.

Sue continued to bellow in pain as Janet came with Dr. Flint. "Well looks like it's time. Gather everybody and someone get her out the way." Hearing this Carrie stood protectively over Sue. "If you don't move harlot, then they both will die unless you know how to deliver a child safely." Janet let a cruel smile spread across her lip as Carrie looked back at Sue. Silently a man moved behind her and hit her with the butt of his gun in the back of her head and caught her body.

As two more men grabbed Sue and took her out the cell, Janet couldn't help but smile. 'Soon I will rid the world of Satan's children one and for all.'

**X~X~X**

Sue was led to an alter in the center of the church. Even though she was in pain she saw that Carrie was being tied to a large wooden cross. "No Carrie AUGHH!" Sue grabbed her stomach and nearly fell to the ground if the men hadn't of been holding onto her. They laid her down on the alter with an unconscious Carrie next to her hanging off a cross. Dr. Flint quickly got to work as member began to so up. One by one they entered, each wearing a white robe. Sue was to concerned with her baby to care though. Dr. Flint removed her pants and underwear and started to examine her.

'This wasn't suppose to happen!' Sue took another look around and her eyes land on Carrie. 'Not like this.' With a cry and a tears falling down her cheeks she cursed God for putting them here.

"Looks like she's ready Janet." Dr. Flint said while Janet simply nodded.

"Begin and when the hellspawn is born we will send it back to it's father along with the mother." The woman look directly at Sue causing the teen to shiver in fear. Which was quickly replaced with pain as she felt her baby shift inside her. She remember her doctor telling her that it means the baby is moving to her pelvis and preparing to come out. Dr. Flint saw this and spoke next.

"Okay now do everything I tell you and it will be over soon." Sue could only nod as she felt herself starting to pee without her control. "Okay your cervix is open now I need you to push." Sue tried to and found that it was to painful. Her screams were the only sound in the church as she tried again, but stopped once more. At the sound of her screams, Carrie awoke and found that she was in binds and Sue lay before her in immense pain

"Sue!" Carrie used her powers to fling the men near her into the wall and thrash as she tried to escape.

"Enough!" Carrie looked at her aunt, who was wearing a brown robe, walk up to her. "If you don't behave you'll kill them both. The child is already in the process of being born and if we stop now they will surely perish early. Do you want that?" Carrie stared at Sue as she clutched her stomach in agony. Carrie simply stared and remained motionless, which Janet took as submission.

"Ca-ca-carrieeeeeee!"Sue tried to call out for her girlfriend but she had to focus on her baby. She tried to push again and felt it move a little. This last for nearly an hour. Each time Sue would push a little at a time and stop to breathe. Each time she'd scream Carrie would flinch and cry along with her. The member each held a candle and chanted bible verses. And Janet White stood at the alter and waited for the ceremony to begin and the child to be delivered; she didn't have to wait long though.

"Okay I see the head. One more big push."

Sue took a deep breathe and used all her strength to push her baby out with a loud scream. Then the church fell silent and the sound of a loud cry echoed through the halls.

**Okay next chapter is the dramatic finale and because so many of you like it enough I'll make it as epic as possible so be ready. **


	7. Carrie Unleashed

**Yo guys here is your update and please tell me what you think about it.**

The baby cried out as it took its first breath in. Dr. Flint cleaned and examines it while Janet addressed the room. "Now is the time we've waited for! We, the faithful, shall send Carrie White and this demon child back to the fires of hell where they came from!" Dr. Flint handed the baby to Sue, who immediately stopped crying, and stepped back to join the crowd of zealots. Sue looked down and her child and saw that it was a girl. For a brief moment the rest of the world was gone and it was only Sue and her daughter. She had strands of blond hair and soft brown eyes, like Tommy's. Then reality came back and she knew what that meant for her, her baby, and Carrie.

Sue turned and looked at Carrie, whose eyes were focused on them alone and silently nodded to her. Carrie understood what this meant instantly and used her powers to push back the guards around her, and started trying to remove her binds. Sue was still weak from earlier, but used all her strong to get off the after and move to free Carrie. Unfortunately Janet and her men recovered quickly and grab Sue and the baby while holding guns on them. Carrie stopped and was about to fling the men across the church before Janet spoke up again.

"Try anything and we kill your friend first!" Janet held a large blade to Sue's throat and any resistance Carrie had been washed away immediately.

"No Carrie! Please to give up!" Sue's baby started to cry again as the cultist laid her on the altar. Sue was held back by one of the men who had a pistol to her head. Janet ushered her followers closer and was ready to do what her twisted mind asked her to do.

"The chance to rid the world of the devils influence is now my faithful followers!" She turned and pointed to Carrie. "This monster killed many innocent lives with her ungodly abilities! Even her own mother." She then pointed to Sue. "And this one lay with a boy and got her unborn child exposed to the monsters evil, forcing us to save its soul through death!" Carrie hung her head at her aunt's words; to her were both painful and true.

"You are wrong!" Sue shouted as all eyes fell on her. "Carrie is the one that is innocent not those kids. I…we did so many horrible things to her; we tormented her, humiliated her, and made her life hell! But she never said or did anything to us! Not even when we deserved it!" Sue felt fresh tears fall down the side of her face as she looked and Carrie who also had tears falling. "She is the most kind hearted, compassionate, and innocent person I've ever known! She didn't do anything wrong but defend herself! If you want to punish someone evil then punish me not the woman I love!" Sue shouted without even realizing it.

The church was in stunned silence, until Janet spoke again. "Oh my poor dear child." She said with false sympathy. "The devil inside Carrie didn't just poison your daughter, but you also. For to lust after a person of the same gender is-"

"A great sin in the eyes of the holy father!" The cults finished. Janet walked to Sue with her knife in hand.

"But fear not for we can purify you my dear." In an instant Janet sunk her knife into Sue's stomach deeply before the teen could even feel it. "With your death." She whispered in Sue's ear.

**X~X~X**

Carrie felt something in her break and something so familiar. Sue Snell, the girl her tormented her, the girl who let her boyfriend take her to the prom in an attempt to apologize, the girl who tried to save her from a collapsing house, the girl whose daughter will have the same powers as herself, the girl who she loves and who loves her too was just stabbed in front of her. As Janet pulled the knife from her, Sue clutched her hands over the wound as blood began to pour out and she fell. Sue looked at Carrie and mouthed something she couldn't her before she fell to the ground.

Carrie felt her heart explode in her chest and her blood run cold. But as she looked at Janet and the cultist, her body heated up and her mind held only one thought as fresh rage overcame her and her eyes turned completely white.

'Kill them. Kill Them! KILL THEM!** KILL THEM ALL!**'

An unseen force shoots through the church as all the doors and windows were shut by nothing. Carrie snapped the binds off her hands and feet and floated to the ground. Janet and her followers saw Carrie raise her arm and the men next around flew up towards the ceiling. Each man hit the top of the church hard before Carrie dropped her hand and they fell to the ground even harder, killing each with broken skulls and crushed bones.

A few started to scream as most rushed to try to escape and others grabbed the fallen guns and fired at Carrie. Each bullet stopped inches from Carrie's body before she cried out and launched them back at the cultist, shredding their bodies. As Carrie started to move things around to kill the rest of the people, her powers acted on their own and lifted Sue in the air and behind her while keeping her from bleeding out. Carrie's mind was focused on ending all their lives and protecting Sue and the baby. 'The baby!'

Carrie looked at the altar, but she wasn't there. Carrie heard her cries coming from the front door of the church. While still carrying Sue's body, Carrie made her way to the door, to Sue's daughter. All the while she flung people around the church, most hitting the walls, other hit benches and columns, but all of them were dead. As Carrie stepped over the lifeless body of Dr. Flint, she saw the baby in Janet White's arms.

"You demonic bitch! You killed everyone you fiend! They're all dead by your hand and for what?! This antichrist child and your disgusting lover!" Carrie wasn't listening to her aunt, but instead stared at the baby in her arms. She used her powers to pull her aunt to her. Once she was close she gentle grabbed the baby. As Janet continued her insane rant, Carrie looked at the baby. She stopped crying again and looked Carrie in the eyes before reaching out to touch her. Carrie regained her senses and smiled at her. "An evil being like you doesn't deserve to live! You killed my sister, your mother, and that is what you are Carrie! An evil demonic killer that will burn in-!" Janet flew to the center of the church and floated mid air facing Carrie's back.

"Mama tried to kill me." Carrie said softly without even turning around. "After the prom, I came back house and Mama stabbed me. I tried to get away, but she chased me and tried to kill me again. She saw that I was evil and had to die. I didn't want to die and I was so afraid that I accidentally killed her. I was even prepared to let myself die in the house and stay your prisoner so that I can atone for my sins." Carrie looked at Sue who had labored breathes. "But Sue was right. I was the victim of so many bad things and I am sorry for what I did, but I'm not sorry that Chris, Billy, or Mama is gone because they were evil people like you and they would still be doing evil things if they were still alive."

Carrie outstretched one arm towards her aunt. "And if you live you'll continue to do evil things to me and to others." Janet's arms and legs stretched out away from her. "So to make sure you don't hurt anyone." Janet started to scream as she felt her arms and legs pull apart from her body. "You can't stay alive." Janet's limbs were pulled and pulled until they were pulled out over her body and tossed to the side. Janet's screams ended when her body fell to the floor and blood gushed out her body. Carrie turned and walked out the church with Sue and the baby in her arms as the columns and walls started collapse and the building crumbled.


	8. Bitter-Sweet Kiss

'They are dead. Their all dead and I killed them.' Carrie thought as she walked out of the church as it crumbled into the ground behind her. Unlike the prom, Carrie didn't feel sad or disgusted about what she did. 'They got what they deserved.' She thought coldly. She then gently floated Sue to the ground in front of her and kneeled beside her with the baby still crying in her arms. "Sue?" She called softly even as tear began to fall. Sue was barely breathing, but wasn't bleeding anymore thanks to Carrie's powers acting as an invisible force to stop the flow of blood. Sue struggled to open her eyes and saw the girl she loved covered in blood.

"Ca-Carrie." Carrie immediately grabbed Sue's hand and gave it a soft, but firm, squeeze.

"I'm here Sue. Oh thank God you're alive. When she stabbed you I-I thought that-." Carrie couldn't even finish the sentence as her grief was replaced by joy. Sue looked at Carrie's arms and saw her child was okay.

"Can I see her?" It was kind of silly for Sue to ask, but she was too weak to move on her own. So Carrie quickly moved to give Sue her baby while using her telekinesis to lift Sue into a sitting position against a nearby tree. Even though Carrie sat her down as gently as possible, Sue still gave a yelp at the pain her body was in. Carrie apologized which only made Sue smile. She looked at her still crying baby girl and smiled even more. She gently rocked her and cooed to try and get her to calm down. It seemed to work as she soon stopped and more small noises as she gazed at the two people in front of her. "She's so beautiful." Carrie smiled and leaned of Sue's shoulder. "She has brown eyes like Tommy's and I bet she'll have long blond hair like mine." Sue leaned down to kiss her daughter's forehead and then handed her back to Carrie.

Sue then coughed out blood and clutched her side were she'd been stabbed. Carrie felt fear come over her as she watched blood fly out of Sue's mouth. "Oh no Sue!" Carrie wanted to do something, anything to help her friend, but she didn't know where they were or how far from help they were. As she tried desperately to think of something Sue grabbed her hand.

"Carrie I'm sorry." She said as she winced in pain. The poor girl just looked confused as Sue continued. "I'm for all those years I mistreated you. I'm sorry for the locker room. I'm sorry for not stopping Chris and Billy at prom. I'm sorry for all the things your family has done to you. I'm sorry for not telling you how I felt about you. I'm so sorry can you please forgive me." Sue was panting as tears ran down her cheeks.

"What are you saying Sue? I don't care about any of that but… please stop talking like this. We're going to find help and you me and your baby will go and live together Sue. So just hold on Sue please hold on." Carrie started shouting for help at the top of her lungs. Her face brightened up as she saw flashing lights and heard the faint sound of sirens approaching. Sue pulled her hand to get the teen to focus on her again.

Sue smiled a little as she looked at her daughter again. "I still have to name her you know." Carrie looked down at the little girl in her arms and back to Sue, eyes pleaded for Sue to live. "How about Kelly. Kelly Grace Snell. What do you think Carrie?"

"Sue help is on the way so just hold on please. Don't leave me Sue. I love you!" Carrie's voice was breaking from the overwhelming grief and heartache she was suffering. Her friend, no, her love was dying in front of her and she was powerless to save her. Sue placed her hand on Carrie's cheek and stared into her eyes.

"I love you too Carrie and I wish I could be with you forever, but I need you to protect Kelly for me Carrie. I want you both to be safe and happy. So please don't cry Carrie because I'm so happy that I could love and be loved by someone as amazing as you. So please keep going for me and know that I'll be right behind you ever step of the way." Sue pulled Carrie in for a kiss much like the first they had. It held passion, caring, love, and all the feels and words that they wanted to tell each other if giving more time.

For Sue it was the best kiss she ever had and the last. Sue felt her body go numb and her arm fall to her side and last of her breathe when into the kiss. But for Carrie, it was the most hurtfully kiss she'd ever have. The pain in her heart was so great she'd thought that it would kill her. As Sue slumped against the tree and Carrie cried her eyes out, only now did she feel completely broken.

**I hope that wasn't to sad for ya'll or to short, but things will perk up in the next chapter so don't worry.**


	9. Closure

**Yo Happy Valentine's Day guys and gals. **

Three days have gone by since Carrie and baby Kelly were found by the police. And since then things hadn't been good.

**X~X~X**

They took them to a hospital while trying to revive Sue along the way, but it was too late for the resent mother. She was dead before the paramedics could do anything to save her and Carrie knew that. She felt Sue's body go limp and saw her eye fade, as if seeing her soul leaving her body.

Now she sat in a hospital bed with Kelly asleep next to her in a crib, only because she refused to be apart from her and made a show with her powers to prove it. This scared the cops and doctors, but Carrie swore that she wasn't a threat nor would she hurt anyone as long as she and the baby were never apart for too long. Needless to say, this caused her to have many armed officers around her room as a precaution, but she didn't care as long as Kelly was safe. She thought back to when they questioned her about what happened at the church. So she told them everything.

Her mother's abuse, discovering her telekinesis, the prom incident, killing her mother and saving Sue, her aunt capturing and putting her through hell, escaping to try and help Sue months later only to be captured again, discovering her love for the other woman, killing the cultist, and watching her love died before her eyes.

Carrie had shed nonstop tears during the whole day. The officers said they would investigate and contact Sue's parents and anyone whom Carrie would like to see. She asked for her gym teacher Ms. Desjardin and said nothing more.

**X~X~X**

So now here she was, days later, hugging her feet to her chest in deep thought. 'What do I do now?' She asked herself. 'What will happen to me and Kelly? Will they try to lock me up and send her to Sue's parents or a foster home? Or will they try to kill us too?' A knock on the door snapped Carrie back to reality. "Yes?" An officer opened the door, but didn't walk any further.

"The person you asked for is here if you're ready to see her." Carrie's face brightened and she nodded. The officer closed the door and, in a few moments, opened it again for Ms. Desjardin. The gym teacher immediately rushed to pull Carrie into a warm embrace.

"Thank God you're okay Carrie." Ms. Desjardin pulls back some to see her student. "What happened to you dear? I mean with the prom, you dying, and now this! I'm so confused." Carrie told her teacher everything as she sat patiently and listened. After she was done, Rita's emotions were mixed.

On one hand, she was furious that the world was so cruel to this innocent girl and wished the worst fate on everyone that hurt her. On the other, she was relieved that she was alive and heartbroken that her first love was now died.

"Carrie I can't possibly imagine what you've been through, but I'm here to help you now." Carrie smiled and looked to Kelly who was sound asleep in her crib. "She looks just like Sue and Tommy." Rita smiled at the infant as the door opened and two men walked in.

"Hello ma'am. I'm detective Griffin and this is detective Meyers." The first man was overweight with short brown hair and his partner, Detective Meyers, was average-build with no hair but bread. "We are investigating Ms. White's case and need to speak with her." Carrie looked frightened and worried, but Rita remained seated.

"If you need to speak to her then I'm going to stay as well." The detectives were going to complain, but remembered what Carrie could do and didn't want to piss her off. Meyers nodded and started speaking first.

"Over the course of the investigation, we uncovered a hidden group called 'The Saviors of Man'. They are a cult of christens who believed in purging the devil from people they believed to be possessed." Rita wrapped an arm around Carrie and rubbed her back to try and soothe her.

Detective Griffin spoke next. "We have linked multiple kidnappings and murders to them but haven't gotten any close to finding them until now. We were able to find evidence in the church and have uncovered the names and addresses of the rest of their group. We're current arresting and charging each of them with multiple charges and handing them over to the Feds." Carrie was glad to hear that those evil people would be catch and punished, but still wondered something.

"Um w-what about me?" She asked with fearful eyes as Rita held her closer.

"Well last time I checked self-defense wasn't illegal, but the way you did it was something else." Carrie's heart dropped as her worse fears were coming true. 'So they are going to kill me.' She thought. "But there are no laws against whatever it is you do so we aren't going to charge you with anything Ms. White."

Carrie couldn't believe it. She wasn't going to be sent to jail or killed. She was free to go. "So I can leave?"

"Yes, but there is still the issue of the baby there. At first we tried contacting Ms. Snell's parents, but they were…difficult."

"What do you mean?" Rita finally spoke up.

Detective Meyers answered. "They refused to take her or come and see their daughter's body. So she'll likely go to a foster home." Rita knew how bad foster homes were and didn't like the idea of Kelly growing up in one. Plus something told her that Carrie wasn't going to let that happen. So she did what she knew she had to do.

**X~X~X**

Four years have passed and Carrie was happier than she ever was before. She was living with her former teacher with little Kelly at Rita's home. She was currently wearing her pajamas and ready for bed, but decided to check on Kelly. Walking into her bedroom, Carrie saw her little angel asleep in her Frozen themed bed while hugging her plush bear toy. Whenever Carrie saw Kelly her heart would warm up. She was also happy that Kelly hasn't started to form her powers yet.

"I wonder if she will be able to move things like me. Maybe they won't manifest until she gets her period like with me." Carrie continued to look at the sleep girl before silently closing the door and walked back to her room. Even after all she's been through Carrie still prayed to God each night, only ever asking for the same things. "Dear God please watch over Kelly and Rita and keep them safe. And Sue I miss you and still love you. Amen." With that Carrie got in bed and was soon asleep.

In her dream world, she dreamt that Sue was still alive and they were together with Kelly. Carrie dreamt they all sat on a hill watching the sunset. Sue would say she was happy for her and loved her too. She'd kiss Sue's lips, which still felt as soft as she remembered, and then she'd lean into Sue's arms while Kelly sat in hers. Carrie was content and wished nothing more than to sit here forever.

**X~X~X**

Elsewhere, in another plane of existence, various being moved about doing whatever they felt like doing at the moment. One woman sat in a garden and looked to be focused on some thought in her head. Sue Snell spends the most of her time visiting with her lost love whenever she was asleep. It was something she loved to do since it was the only way she could interact with her now. She only wished she could hold, embrace, and kiss her once again.

**That's all she wrote folks. When technically all 'he' wrote oh well whatever. As for a sequel I could do one if y'all truly want one I can do one. It will likely be based on Kelly Snell in highschool so it will be based on the Carrie movie. Until then see ya soon.**


End file.
